


a love story for the books. (LEVI/EREN)

by todoorki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Incest?, Love, M/M, Marriage, Yaoi, boys loving boys, boys on boys, locker room funtimes, mlm, shitting and cumming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:19:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todoorki/pseuds/todoorki
Summary: this story is about levi and erens relationship and them falling in love. its gonna blow ur mind. and thats honest luv. xxx





	a love story for the books. (LEVI/EREN)

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy! xxx

His warm, soft lips touched mine.

His dark eyes clisng as he pressed into me.

"Eren..." he whispered my name, his hands creeping up my shirt-

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Eren jolted up from his thoughts, his face red, a bead of sweat dripping down his face.

Eren sighed, not sure if it was in relife or dissaopitnment. "It was just a dream..."

"UGH........" he rumbled, throwing off his covers and turned off his alarm.

his phone buzzed and he grabbed it off his desk. 

UNKWON:  
hey brat

Eren gasped.

"the only person who called me "BRAT" was.............. LEVI!"

EREN:  
how did u get my #???????

LEVI:  
i have my ways

EREN:  
what do you want then?

Eren blushed, "he had his ways" so he must of asked for his number.

His phone vibrated again and he smiled.

LEVI:  
ill tell u at school. meet me in the boys locker room after school. K? K ;)"

he droppe dhis phone and jumped in the air. LEVI, ERENS CRUSH SINCE THE FITH GRADE JUST SEND HIM A WINKY FACE

A FUCKING WINKY FACE

~

Levi smiled, shutting off his phone.

"He's so cute..." he blushed, thinking about how Eren would react to Levi confessing to him and left for school

~

He rikced back and forth on the bench in the lokcer room. 

"scholl was over,,, he should be here..."

eren's green eyes scanned the room, rubbing his sweaty hands on thighs.

a door cracked open, making a loud screeaching sound. like EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

~

levi opned the door, shutting an eye at the sound.

"h-hello?" he was afriad eren woulnd be there but tried to push away his doubts. 

Levi was brough out his thoughts by hearing a faint sound.

"L-LEVI???"

Eren whisptedr Levis name, hoping he would it

"EREN?"

He heard foot stops wakung towaeds him and his heart beated faster waiting to see Levis face.

Eren blushed as the shorter male appeared around the corner.

~

He saw Eren sitting there

"EREN IM SO GLAD U CAME!!!!!!!!!"

Levi ran over to him smiling.

"Yea, um... what do you want me here for anyway?"

Eren't green eyes scammed Kevi's face, waitinf for a responde.

"Well.............. I have tomsehing to tellu ........."

He patted the spot next to him and smiled.

~

Levi sat down next to Eren, and signed.

'It would be better If I just SHowed yOU"

hE cubbed Eren's chun in his hend, and pressed hi slips into erens.

LEVI BLUSHED. EREN PULLED AWAY

“Oh my god how could you kiss me ive been dreaimng of this day sicne i was in the womb. i knew we were meant to the be i could feel it in my soul. in class i wrote about my experience in the womb but i though ti was just me missing a twin, but it was my SOUL MATE. I FEEL LIKE I KNOW YOU FROM A PAST LIFE< BUT MAYBE EVEN THIS LIFER……. BUT HTAST IMPOSSIBLE”

levi smiled, stroking erens cheek with love in his hard, cold, dark eyes. 

“eren, i also feel a connection to you. like,,, we are… meant to meet. or maybe not but who cares. i love you. your love in part of me. its part of my blood. part of my organs. part of me.”

eren giggles

“you soo silly sweetyie. thats honest luv. the truth is real, but i know we are real too”

suddenly, the locker room door BURTS opne. 

jean walked in, his side piece Marco literally on his side. 

“HEY BITCH BOYS…”

levi stood up, anger in his body.

“DONT TALK ABOUT MY MAN LIKE THAT BITCH WHO YOU CALLING BITCH BOY, BITCH BOY YOUR BRESTH SMELLS LIKE CHEESE NO ONE CALLED FOR U NO ONE ASKED FOR YOU WHY YOU ALL UP IN MY BUS NESS I DONT GIVE FUCKKKKKKKK DUMB HOW get ur triffiling ass OUT OF HERE. BITCH BOY U ONLY KNOW THAT WORD BCS THATS WHAT UR MOM CXALLED U BEFORE SHE LEFT BCS SHE DIDNT WANNA RAISENO BITCH,.... THE FUCK”

eren laughed, his lauh sounded like bells, and marriage. and maybe curhuch. 

eren then stood up, obviously the tallest and manilest of the group. he looked down at jean and his little whore and said

“thast right levi i didnt ask u to go all out for me but i knew we were made to be. we arent no bithches our mammas raised us right. i knew we were ment to be bs we both have strong ass dicks unlike marco he looks like a shrimp and aint no body wanna be with no damn shrump.. the fuck”

then, jean and marco, because were literally physcial and geniunelly connected, both shit and cum and then started spinning in a tpose and flew away bcs they can turn into a helicopter. they just flew.   
after they left, levi truned to eren and bent down on one knee

“listen ewren, i knew we only been dating or whatever for like maybe 5 mins but i think that we are forveer baby… and tahst honest luv. xx” 

eren burst into tears, his green emeberald grass tree colored eyes filling with clear liquied crytla salt water waterfull tears.

he was so happy his tears were falling but they turned into salt rocks. the rocks stuck to his body, making him a solid fucking rock. levi screamed. he never knew boys could be rocks too.

eren was frozen, rock solid. he tried to speak, but everytime he opened his mouth, more rocks fell out. levi, shocked by situation started to give him a handjob, but his dick fell off. 

“MY DICK FELL OFF” ERENSAID THROUGH ROCKS

levi said “no its okay i awtched greys anatomy i know how to fix this”

he then fixed it. eren now had a dick agan. it was a hard day for the both.

 

eren then went home, engargment ring on his shiny rocky finger. he showed to his mommie

“mommie look at hthis shit! we out here… marriage… u know.. lol”

his mommy was so excited so she asked who hes marriging, 

LEVI ACKERMAN he yelled, almost shitting and cumming

his mom GASPED, running into the other room and coming back with a photo

LEVI ACKERMAN IS UR CUSION she yelled, TWARS IN HER EYES LIKE UST LIKE ERENS ROCK EYES CRYING BUT NOT REALLY BCS IT WAS SAND

EREN BURST INTO TEARS< SMASHING THE PHOTO ON THE FLOOR HE CANT BE LIEVE IT>.. HES MARRING HIS COUSIN

but tahat ok. bcs thats honest luv. xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u endjoyed XXXX


End file.
